


Rêve ou Réalité?

by JoClbs



Series: One Shot Supercorp Français [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex et Sam sont supportives, Deuil, F/F, Famille heureuse, Jumelle, Lena souffre, Lex n'est pas un villain, Réalité alternative, Sorry c'est triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: Une journée pour la famille Luthor-Danvers, dans un monde ou Lex n'est pas mauvais et que Kara et Lena ont deux merveilleuses filles.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One Shot Supercorp Français [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159598
Kudos: 9





	Rêve ou Réalité?

Le soleil frappait doucement le visage encore endormis de Lena. Les rayons du soleil refletaient dans ses cheveux couleur de jais qui etaient dispersés autour de son visage. Elle se reveilla doucement de son sommeil, detendu de ne pas avoir etait reveillé par le son de son horloge. Si elle avait la chance de ne pas etre reveillé par son horloge ce matin la, c'est par ce qu'elle s'etait autorisé un jour off au travail. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle respira à plein poumon une fois, profitant de l'ordeur familliere de son lit, un melange de noix de coco et de vanille. Elle avait un bras enroulé autour du ventre de sa femme, qui etait encore endormis dos à elle. Elle ouvra les yeux et se serra plus pres, essayant de ne pas reveiller la blonde devant elle. Elle resta comme cela pendant 5 minutes avant de la femme devant elle se reveille, se retournant pour faire face à Lena. Lorsque les yeux verts de Lena fut attirés par les magnifiques yeux bleus devant elle, elle sourrit et tenda la main pour repousser une meche blonde derriere l'oreille de sa femme. 

" Bonjour toi." dit Lena en murmurant dans son sourire. Kara lui sourrit en retour, incapable de resister au sourire ravageur de la brune.

"Salut!" repondit la blonde " Il est quelle heure ?" dit-elle en froncant legerement les sourcils.

Lena se retourna pour regarder l'horloge sur la commode derriere elle, elle affichait 8h15. Elle se retourna, et posa un simple baiser sur la bouche de sa partenaire. 

"Seulement 8h15, on peut rester encore un peu ici si tu veux, mais elles vont pas tarder à arriver de toute facon" expliqua Lena en etouffant un rire. 

Kara placa sa main derriere le dos de la brune et se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer dans un calin. Elle lui murmura a l'oreille. " Qu'elles viennent, ca fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas eu la chance de venir te reveiller, elles seront heureuses de te voir." Elle placa ses levres sur la joue de la brune. Lena placa ses deux mains sur les joues de Kara, la regardant intensement dans les yeux. " Je t'aime tu sais." dit-elle avoir les yeux pleins d'amour. "Je t'aime encore plus" repondit Kara. Les deux femmes se rapprocherent jusqu'a ce que leurs levres se touchent, le baiser etait doux, er attentionné. Quelques instants plus tard, le baiser devint plus intense, plus furieux, plus envieux. Lena commenca a parcourir le corp de Kara avec sa main droite alors que la gauche etait toujours placer sur le joue de celle-ci. Alors que les deux femmes sentaient la tension dans la piece monter de plus en plus, elles furent interrompues par l'ouverture de leur porte. Elles arreterent le baiser et se retournerent pour voir qui rentrait dans la chambre, meme si elles savaient exactement qui ça pouvait etre. Elles se redresserent legerement en position assise, alors que deux enfants sauterent sur le lit pour se diriger vers elles. La premiere petite fille se dirigea directement vers Kara tandis que l'autre rejoigneait Lena. Les deux femmes sererent les deux fillette fort dans leurs bras, puis les placerent entre elles deux. Toutes les quatres arboraient un magnifique sourire. Les deux filette etaient quasiment identiques, deux jumelles. Seuls leurs yeux les differenciaient. L'une avait les yeux de Lena et l'autre ceux de Kara. Les deux les cheveux d'un chatain tres clair et une peau tres claire. 

"Maman, tu es là!" cria presque la petite fille aux yeux verts vers Lena en sautant sur le lit. Lena rigola alors que Kara essayait de ralentir la petite fille.

"Oui, Lori, je reste ici aujoud'hui!" repondit Lena en placant un bisous du le front de sa fille. " Lori, Lara, ca vous dit un petit dejeuner fait par Maman?" demanda Kara en écartant les yeux d'exitation. Les deux fillettes sauterent encore plus sur le lit. En criant: "Oui ! Oui! ". Les deux meres regardaient leurs filles avec amour, un sourire constant sur les levres.

"D'accord, allez dans la cuisine, on arrive dans 2 minutes d'accord?" dit Lena avant que les filles descende du lit pour laisser les deux meres seules pour 2 minutes. 

Lena se retourna dans le lit qui semblait vide maintenant en l'abscence des deux petites grapules. Elle embrasse rapidement Kara avant de se lever. Kara fit de meme. Elles avaient dit 2 minutes à leurs filles, mais elles savaient tres bien qu'elles en avaient pour bien 10 minutes, entre la douche et l'habillage, surtout pour Lena. Lena se dirigea vers la salle de bain habillait d'un simple tee shirt blanc taille trop grande et de ses sous vetements. Kara s'etait dirigé vers le dressing avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Lena filla directement dans la douche realisant a quel point c'etait agreable de pouvoir prendre une douche sans etre pressée, et juste profiter de chaque minutes. "Je devrais m'arcorder plus de matinée comme celles-ci." pensa-t-elle. Elle vit Kara rentrer dans la salle de bain, les mains pleines de vetements propres. Elle se deshabilla alors et rejoignit Lena sous la douche.

La douche etait suffisament grande pour que les deux femmes soient sous le jet. Les deux avaient leurs yeux fermées, Kara avait pris Lena dans ses bras, et la brune avait la tete posé sur la poitrine de la blonde. "Tu regrettes pas d'avoir prit ta journée?" demanda Kara sans bouger d'un centimetre, appreciant le moment. Lena rigola legerement. " Jamais. J'adore me reveiller avec les filles et toi. Ca doit faire des mois qu'on a pas eu le temps de prendre une douche ensemble, j'apprecie juste le moment." repondit Lena en placant un baiser sur la surface de peau devant elle. Leurs douche se passa dans un calme appaissant. Aucunes de deux ne voulaient sortir de leurs bulle.

Apres 10 minutes, les deux femmes etaient en dehors de la douche, enveloppées dans des serviettes. Kara pris ses vetements, et en tendit à Lena qui la regardeait avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé interogateur. Elle avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui choisisse ses vetements. " Je te connais, si je te laisse choisir, tu aurais mis une de tes robes ou jupes. Donc j'ai choisis ton habit pour aujourd'hui, plus detente." lanca Kara en lui souriant. Lena roula des yeux, sachant tres bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas partir dans un debat pareil pour des vetements..et puis Kara gagnerait clairement. Elles s'habillerent, Kara, comme usuel, une petit robe legere. Et Lena, pas du tout usuel, un jean et un tee shirt uni, et pas de talon! "Bon les talons c'est vraiment cool de s'en passer" se dit-elle.

Elles rejoignierent les filles qui etaient dans le salon en train de regarder un dessin animé. Kara attrapa les deux fillettes ( qui devait avoir 7 ans à peu pres) , les placant chacunes d'elles sur ses hanches, c'etait un gros avantage d'avoir une super force quand il fallait porter, non pas une, mais deux fillettes de 7 ans. Elles allerent toutes a la cuisine, et Lena commencait à faire le petit-dejeuné pendant que Kara et les filles mettaient la table. Il n'y avait a aucun moment un questionnement sur pourquoi Lena se chargeait toujours de faire à manger. La reponse etait simple, la nourriture de Kara est immangeable, et avoir leurs filles maladent a cause d'une intoxication alimentaire -bien qu'elles ne puissent surement pas en avaoir- etait inpensable. La famille mangea tranquillement en ce Samedi matin. Lori et Lara parlaient entre elles, pendant que Kara et Lena parlait de leurs coté. " ...Mardi? deja?" dit Kara en souffla legerement. Lena la regarda avec un regard desolant. " Darling, tu sais que j'ai pas le choix, si je pouvais je serais avoir toi et les filles plutot que de devoir encore aller a l'autre bout du pays pour affaire." s'excussa Lena. "ummm... je sais.. je passerais peut etre te faire coucou, je demanderais a Alex de garder les filles, ca fait un moment qu'elle ne les a pas vu." finissa Kara.

Elles continuerent a parler boulot, Lena expliquait à Kara l'importance de son nouveau projet alors que Kara lui parlait de son boulot de reporter, qui ,-depuis, que les deux femmes etaient ensemble,- ressemblait de moins en moins à cela. Mais d'un certain coté, ca lui allait, elle avait plus de temps pour s'occuper de la ville. Viens le sujet du programme de la journee, c'etait un jours de week end, donc les filles s'avaient pas ecole, Kara ne travaillait plus le samedi pour les filles et Lena, bien, elle travaillait le Samedi, mais exceptionellement pas celui-ci. "Alors j'ai tout preparé, mais tu as deux option." lanca Kara avec son sourire seducteur. Lena hossa les sourcils en attendant que Kara poursuive. "Alors soit on passe la journée en famille, avoir pleins de choses organisées bien sur...soit, on la passe à deux en amoureuse, et les filles passent lajournée avec leurs oncle et leurs cousins?" Lena hesitait, elle avait vraiment envie de profiter de sa famille, les filles lui manqueaient, elles les voyaient tout les jours mais n'avait generalement pas le temps de passer une journée ou meme une demie journée avec elles. Mais elle avait terriblement envie de passer du temps avec sa femme, elles etaient toutes les deux debordés entre L-Corp et Supergirl, qu'elles n'avaient pas passé un moment à deux depuis 3 mois, et Kara lui manqueait enormement. " Apres tout ca ferait du bien aux filles de voir oncle Lex et leurs cousins" pensa-t-elle. Lena se leva de la table pour se placer derriere Kara et l'encercla, elle approcha les levres d'une oreille de la blonde, la faisant fremir, et chuchota: " L'option numero 2 est plus que tentante Mrs Luthor.". Kara sourit et se retourna pour embrasser sa femme.

Kara n'avait pas révelé un seul indice du programme de la journée, Lex venait de partir avec les filles pour que les deux femmes puissent pleinement profiter de leurs journée. Alors que Kara se changeait pour mettre quelques chose de plus confortable, Lena essayait d'obtenir des informations. " Allez mon coeur! Donne moi un indice!" s'exclama Lena à l'autre bout de la chambre. Kara rigolait, amusé de faire s'impatienter la PDG. " Rien que le faite que je change de tenue te donne un indice. Et au fait, enfile un legging plutot qu'un jean, tu seras plus a l'aise" indiqua la blonde. Lena se retourna brusquement pour observer Kara qui etait habillé comme pour aller a un footing. " Kara...si tu penses que je vais venir courir avec toi, tu peux toujours rêver, je t'ai deja dit des milliers de fois que je ne ferais JAMAIS de footing avec toi ou meme avec les filles, vous voulez ma mort!" dit Lena, à moitié en rigolant. Kara eclata de rire elle. " Non c'est pas du tout du footing, c'est quelques chose de rigolo, tu verras. On doit y etre vers 11h15. Voiture ou mes bras?" demanda la blonde en hochant les sourcils. Lena croisa les bras devant elle, et fronca les sourcils pour faire semblant d'etre offusquée. " VOITURE!" lanca Lena, se retournant pour se vetir d'un legging noir. Kara finissait de prendre quelques affaires pendant que Lena prenait quelques provisions, rien de pire qu'un trajet en voiture avec une kryptonienne affamée!

Après un long débat sur qui conduirait la voiture, Lena céda a son plus grand malheur, si deja elle n'aimait pas voler alors etre en voiture lorsque Kara conduisait consisté presque à du suicide. Kara avait marqué un bon point, elle etait la seule à savoir oû elles allaient. Une fois dans le garage, il fallait encore choisir la voiture. " Il faut un 4x4 là ou on va?" demanda Lena en ouvrant le tirroir des clés. Kara se rapprocha d'elle, " non, prennons quelques chose de plus ...inhabituel!" lanca Kara en prenant une clé aussi vite que Lena n'avait pas eu le temps de voir laquelle. Lorsque Kara cliqua sur la clé pour ouvrir la voiture, Lena vit quelle voiture Kara avait choisit. Elle se retourna vers elle en hossant un sourcil.

"Vraiment? La audio rouge?" demanda Lena, Kara se contenta d'hocher la tete. " Si j'ai dit non au vol, c'etait pour eviter d'aller à 250 km/heure et tu choisis la voiture la plus rapide du garage.....heureusement que les air bags existent." Kara souffla, levant les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit la porte a Lena. Les deux femmes s'installerent et sortirent du garage.

Lena etait etonné de voir que Kara s'en sortait pas mal en conduite aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait peut etre pas a remplacer sa audi demain apres tout. Kara portait son attention sur la route, alors que Lena regardait dehors, elles venaient de quitter National City, et roulaient sur une longue route au milieu de nul part. Lena retourna son attention sur Kara, l'observant se concentrer, un leger sourire au levre. Elle appréciait reelement ce moment de pause avec L-Corp, aucun appels, aucun texto à par en cas d'extreme urgence. Kara remarqua que Lena l'observait sans bougé depuis un moment.

" Vous aimez la vue Mrs Luthor?" sortit Kara sans quitter la route des yeux. Le sourire de Lena n'en fut que plus grand. Elle posa la main sur la cuisse de Kara, qui la fit se deconcentrer 2 secondes de la route. " En effet, elle est plutot incroyable" repondit Lena en serrant legerement la prise sur la cuisse de la blonde. Kara ne flancheait pas, elle restait concentré sur la route, comme si de rien etait. Elle alluma la radio, histoire de penser à autre chose de la main de la brune sur sa cuisse, un peu trop haute à son gout....ou pas assez. Le musique se mélangeait au vent maintenant que la capote de la voiture etait ouverte. Lena reconnue directement la chanson et savait que d'ici 2 secondes, en plus du vent et de la musique, un troisieme son se fera entendre...celui de la voix de sa femme. Exactement pour elle l'avait prevue, Kara chanta, sa voix était comme toujours magique. Lena ne bougea pas sa main de tout le trajet, et Kara chanta durant celui-ci.

Une fois arrivée, les deux femmes se trouvaient à l'entrée d'une grande foret. Lena observait les alentours, des arbres partout, et le calme....le calme l'apaisa. Un peu plus loin il y avait un batiment, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle se retoura vers Kara, interogative. " Tu sais que la randonnée et le footing c'est pareil, c'est épuissant et je refuse d'en faire avec toi...à moins que tu me portes pendant toute la randonnée, à ce moment la peut etre que j'accepterais.." fit Lena en faissant une petite grimace. Kara s'approcha de Lena, lui placant un doux baiser sur les levres. " Ne t'inquiete pas ce n'est pas de la randonnée, mais j'aurais peu etre besoin de te porter à un moment" expliqua Kara en lui lancant un clin d'oeil. " Aller viens, on nous attend surement deja." demanda la blonde en tendant sa main à la brune.

Kara etait surexcité, et guidait Lena jusqu'au batiment. Lorsqu'elle fu assez proche pour lire ce qui etait ecrit sur le batiment elle se stoppa net. Kara se retourna pour voir si tout aller bien. " Du canyonning Kara? Vraiment? Je dis non à un footing ou à une randonnée, c'est pas pour faire du canyonning. J'ai survecu au voyage en voiture, mais je survivrais surement pas à ca." lanca Lena evitant de montrer sa panique, meme si elle savait tres bien que Kara le savait rien qu'en ecoutant son coeur. Kara s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. " Et babe, il ne peut rien t'arriver, tu es avec moi! Tu pourrais tomber d'un avion, je serais toujours là pour te rattraper.." Kara s'arreta en realisant ce qu'elle venait de dire . "....bon, ok, mauvais exemple l'avion vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edge...mais tu vas voir, c'est juste geniale! Au debut ca fait peur, puis l'adrenaline te consume de partout et c'est juste incroyable!" expliqua Kara en relachant legerement Lena qui souriait. Lena se pencha legerement pour atteindre l'oreille de Kara et lui souffla: " L'adrénaline qui te consume? Umm...c'est exactement ce que j'ai vecu hier soir avec toi. A choisir, je prefere avoir de l'adrealine au lit, que dans cette foret...quoi que, l'adrenaline resentie hier mais dans cette foret , c'est egalement tres tentant..." murmura Lena tout en glissant ses doigts le long de la machoire de la blonde. Kara l'embrasse tres rapidement, presque trop rapidement pour que Lena le remarqua, " Idée tres interessant Mrs Luthor, mais premierement..." elle tenda la main en direction du batiment. ".canyonning. On verra plus tard pour satisfaire tes envies d'adrenaline."

Les deux femmes entrerent dans le batiment, et un jeune homme les accueilla. Il expliqua les differentes instructions pour l'activité. Elles devaient alors s'équiper, d'une combinaison pour le froid et d'un bodrié. Lena ricana en voyant Kara mettre le bodrié, car premierement elle en avait absolument pas besoin, et puis si elle venait à tomber, c'est plutot le bodrié qui casserait. Un autre homme se presenta comme leurs accompagnateur pour l'activité, expliquant que celle-ci durerait environ 2H. Lena avait légérement perdue son sourire lorsqu'il avait annoncé la duré mais il était vite revenue en voyant Kara prete à sauter partout comme le ferait leurs filles.

Le debut de l'activité etait plutot facile, quelques rivières à traverser, quelques parrois pas bien hauts à grimper. " Tout va bien?" demanda Kara à Lena. " Oui super, c'est plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendait, et puis quand je serais fatiguée, j'aurai qu'a grimper sur ton dos" expliqua Lena en se mordant la levre inferieure. Au bout d'une heure et demi de canyonning, elles avaient pas mal grimpées, et etaient bien plus haut. Il ne restait que 30 minutes, Kara et Lena s'eclataient, le manque de serieux de Kara faisait legerement stressé l'accompagnateur, elle paraissait ne pas faire attention à ou elle posait les pieds,ou si elle s'accrochait bien, et l'homme voulu s'arracher les cheveux de temps à autres. Mais il etait d'accord avec le faite qu'elle s'en sortait comme une chef, comme si elle en avait fait toute sa vie.

"Si tu continues comme ca cherie, il va finir avec un ulcer le pauvre. Attache toi bien juste pour faire semblant au moins!" dit Lena dans l'oreille de Kara qui roulait des yeux et essaya de mieux se comporter.

Il ne restait plus qu'une descente pour finir l'activité, si toutes les autres descentes avec etait plutot facile à traverser, meme les petites tyrolienne. Celle-ci paraissait enorme pour Lena. Elle regarda Kara legerement anxieuse. Il fallait se laisser glisser sur le parroie , sur laquelle ruisselé de l'eau, sur 300 metres, puis prendre un enorme tyrolienne qui finissait dans l'eau. Dans un grand lac. Si les ruisseaux, les plaques, les piscines ne faisaient pas peur à Lena. Les lacs et les etangs ce n'etaient pas la meme chose. Kara le savait, c'est pour ca qu'elle demanda a l'accompagnateur à ce qu'elle le fasse à deux plutot que separé. L'accompagnateur refusait qu'elles le fasse à deux, soit disant que c'etait dangeureux qui la personne derriere recevait des impacts. Kara sachant tres bien qu'elle ne risquait rien insista.

"S'il vous plait. Elle ne pourrra pas y aller seule de toute facon. Je ne risque rien je vous le promets." insita Kara alors que Lena etait un peu plus loin assise sur un rocher à tranquillement attendre. L'homme finissa par accepter car il devait de toute facon rentrer d'une facon ou d'une autre. Kara se retourna pour revenir vers Lena.

"Je suis desolé Lena, mais y'a que cette voix là, j'aurai du demander avant de commencer..." commenca Kara en baissant les yeux, desolé. " si tu veux, si te ramene en volant, tu n'as pas a plonger dans le lac." finissa Kara. " Non, tu ne va pas voler comme ca, Gerry saura que tu es Supergirl. Si tu es avec moi, je le ferais, dans tes bras je peux faire l'impossible." repondit Lena avec un faible sourire. Le lac... les lacs la traumatisaient depuis que sa mere s'etait noyé. Elle n'y avait jamais remis un pied. Mais avec Kara à ses cotés, elle se sentait assez forte pour le faire. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Les deux femmes s'installerent sur le rebords de la paroie, Kara derriere Lena la serrant fort dans ses bras, placa un baiser d'encouragement dans sa nuque. " Je suis là, toujours" murmurra-t-elle avant de se faire glisser sur la paroie. La longue glissade etait la partie fun pour toutes les deux, surtout serrées l'une contre l'autre. Une fois la glissade terminée, il fallait s'installer à la tyrolienne. Kara decida d'etre devant Lena, pour pas que Lena soit la premiere a atterir dans l'eau, mais elle s'installa dos au lac, face à Lena sous le regards reprobateur de l'accompagnateur. Une fois bien installées, elle serra Lena dans ses bras, lui montant les jmabes pour qu'elle l'encerclé avec celles-ci, les bras autour du cou de la blonde. C'est à ce moment que Kara se jeta en arriere pour descendre la tyrolienne. Le moment etait magique, comme si tout etait au ralentit, et que plus rien n'importait. Le moment semblait durer une eternité, et Lena avait totalement oubliée la presence du lac. Kara sentit l'eau arriver sur ses pieds, a ce moment, elle se permetta de se laisser planner suffisament pour que l'eau lui arriva à mi-cuisse et donc, ne touchait pas Lena. Lena le remarqua, se serrant plus fort contre Kara tout en lui disant que c'etait bon, elle etait prete. Kara les descendit doucement dans l'eau, sans de-serrer le contact avec Lena. La brun etait à la fois angoisait et sereine. Sans meme s'en rendre compte, elle etait deja sortit de l'eau, toujours dans les bras de Kara. Elle se laissa glisser sur ses pieds, et respira un bon coup. Elle avait reussit, elle avait surpassé cette peur. Bon elle n'avait pas non plus nagée dans le lac, mais elle y etait rentré. Kara lui placa un bisous sur la tempe, et elles entendirent l'accompagnateur un petit instant. Lorsqu'il apparue quelsque minutes plus tard, elles etaient deja assise sur une roche à rigoler ensemble."Comment vous avez fait? Pour ne pas exploser dans l'eau?" demanda-t-il. Kara leva les yeux vers lui. Elle cherchait une excuse, une bonne excuse, ah! " Je crois que mon attaque s'etait grippé donc ca s'est ralentit avant d'arriver dans l'eau jusqu'a s'arreter totalement!" mentit Kara, l'accompagnateur pas trop convaincu.

Ils retournerent tout les trois au batiment, pour enlever leurs equipements. Les deux femmes remercierent l'homme pour le moment fort plaisant qu'elles venaient d'avoir et se dirigerent vers la voiture main dans la main.

"Ca t'a plu?" demada Kara se tournant vers Lena. Celle ci pencha la tete sur le coté avant d'hocher la tete avec un grand sourire " Je suis desolé pour le lac...je..je n'avais aucune idée que l'activité se finisait de cette facon sinon-"commenca Kara avant d'etre interrompu par Lena. " Kara, tout va bien, c'etait geniale! Bien bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé, et la fin...ca etait.. je veux, c'etait dur , mais avec toi..tout est surmontable." finissa Lena. Elles etaient presque arrivés à la voiture lorsque Lena tira Kara vers elle par le bras, la bloqua contre le tronc d'un arbre. Leurs regards intenses l'un dans l'autre, celui de Kara interogateur et celui de Lena ...affamé. Lena commenca a embrassé le cou de la blonde, qui pencha la tete de l'autre coté pour laisser livre l'acces.

" Mrs Luthor, la proposition de tout à l'heure est toujours tres interessant... " souffla Lena entre deux baiser. Kara posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de la brune pour la rapprocher d'elle. Lena quand à elle, remonta ses levres pour embrasser Kara avec fureure. Tout en embrassant Kara avec envie, Lena commenca a laisser sa main descendre sur la poitrine de la blonde. Lorsque la PDG attrapa un sein dans sa main, Kara gemit legerement dans la bouche de la brune. Lena brisa le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle,elle posa son front sur celui de la journaliste, sans arreter ses caresses. Elle regardait Kara droit dans les yeux, le vert emeraude dans le bleu saphyr. " Je t'aime tellement Kara" souffla Lena placant un rapidement baiser sur le coin de la bouche de sa femme. Kara sourrit face a la douceur du baiser.

"Moi aussi je t'ai-" commenca Kara.

Tout d'un coup tout disparaisait autour de Lena, les arbres, le calme, le batiment, la voiture...Kara... puis elle entendit une voix plus loin, plus neutre.

"Fin de la simulation. Désolé Miss Luthor mais deux intrus son dans le laboratoire, je devais mettre fin à la simulation." expliqua Hope l'intelligence artificielle crée par Lena il y a plus d'un an.

Tout revenait d'un coup dans l'esprit de Lena. Kara...Tout ca n'etait pas vrai, ce n'etait qu'une simulation crée de toute piece. Rien de tout cela n'etait réel, ni Kara, ni Lori et Lara...ses filles qu'elle n'avait jamais reelement eu... Lex, evidement, lex n'est pas gentil dans le monde réel... Lena ne voulait pas penser à ce qui etait réel..c'etait trop dur...elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle n'arrivait pas à se resoudre à les ouvrir. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter la réalité...Sans meme qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses joues etaient deja couvertes de larmes. Elle commencait afaiblir, essayant de ne pas penser à la pire chose possible...elle n'y arrivait pas, c'etait infaisable, c'etait beaucoup trop dur. Alors qu'elle etait debout, les yeux fermés, pleurant silencieusement, ayant de plus en plus de mal a tenir debout, lorsqua la porte s'ouvra, la forcant à ouvrir ses yeux pour voir qui était là, elle s'effondra. Elle tomba à genoux, ayant du mal a respirer, elle placa ses mains sur ses genoux, fixant le sol...essayant de respirer sans succes. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur son dox et sur ses bras. Sachant très bien qui etait la et pourquoi. Les deux personnes la porterent pour la poser sur le canapé pas loin de là. Lena ne pensait a rien, se refusant de s'avouer linévitable. Elle voulait rester comme ca, sans rien ressentir, pour toujours. Car ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle etait eveillé etait beaucoup trop dur pour y survivre. Elles entendaient des voix, sans meme entendre des mots, petit à petit les voix devinrent plus claires. " Lena..lena.. tout va bien lena, on est là" dit la premiere voix, Lena reconnue Sam...Non! Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse des pensées passer, elle risque de penser a tout les autres choses, le vide...il faut faire le vide.. " Lena, regarde nous.. "dit l'autre voix, Alex. Non, pas elle... pas Alex.. c'etait trop dur. Lorsqu'elle fit l'erreur de remonter le regard, retrouvant Alex et Sam juste devant elle, tout revint d'un coup. Aussi rapidement de lorsque l'on plante un couteau en plein coeur, la sensation etait la meme...Lena hurla de douleur, non pas physique mais emotionelle. Les simulations lui faisaient terriblement du bien mais en sortir etait un calvaire. "Lena il faut que tu arretes les simulations, c'est de pire en pire..." commenca doucement Alex. " Il faut que tu acceptes, il faut que tu fasses ton de-" Lena interrompit soudainement. "NON! Ne le dit pas! Ne dit pas le mot!" cria Lena de souffrance. Sam attrapa les deux joufs de Lena pour la regardait dans les yeux. "Lena, ca a faire 6 mois, il faut que tu l'entendes, il faut que tu le dises, et que tu l'acceptes malgres tout...et il faut arreter ses simulations, elles vont finir par te tuer, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cerveau.." expliqua Sam d'un regard desolé. Alex avait egalement des larmes muettes sur les joues, comme si elle ne les remarquait meme plus. Lena ne pouvait pas supportait ca, elle n'arrivait pas a se l'avouer, elle etait dans le déni totale. Elle vivait presque tout le temps dans des simulations, pour eviter la realité. Apres quelques minutes de silence, Lena toujours en train de pleurer dans les bras de Sam. Sam lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de la calmer.

"Lena, il faut que tu l'entendes, je sais que c'est dur. C'est dur pour nous tous." commenca Sam, hesitante. Lena pleurait toujours, les mains sur le visage essayant de se cacher au maximun.

"Lena. Kara est morte. Elle est partit il y a 6 mois. Tu ne peux plus vivre dans le deni, et dans une réalité parallele." finissa Sam en fermant les yeux de douleureen disant les mots à voix haute. Alex essayait d'etouffer la monter de larmes. Lena avait arreter de pleurer d'un coup, elle fixait le mur blanc en face d'elle, toujours dans les bras de Sam. Elle etait morte a l'interieure. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Celle ci avait ete tué par Lex, pendant un long combat, Lex avait capturé Lena et Kara etait venue la sauver, au prix de sa vie.

En plus de la douleure atroce de perdre l'etre le plus chere a son monde, celui ci lui avait ete retirer par son propre frere, elle resentait une cupalbilité qui la rongeait. La blonde s'etait sacrifié pour elle. Et Lena n'arrivait pas a l'accepter. Elle s'en voulait à elle meme, elle en voulait à Kara et surtout elle en voulait à Lex. La seule chose qui l'aidait à aller mieux etait les simulations qu'elle avait crée. Mais elle s'etait retrouvé dependante d'elles. Ca lui arrivait de passer des heures , des jours bloquait dedans, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter la vie sans sa blonde. L-Corp etait geré par Sam, car Lena ne pouvait plus du tout gerer la compagnie pendant son deuil. Elle passait ses journées chez Kara, dans son lit, en serrant son costume dans ses bras et en pleurant. Ou alors elle les passait dans son labo avec Hope travaillant sur des projets impossible essayant de trouver un moyen de ramener Kara. Si rien de tout ca ne la calmait, elle s'enfermait dans une réalité virtuelle pour oublier. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter et ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire.

Kara était morte. A cause d'elle, à cause de sa famille. La seule chose qui rendait sa vie pleine et heureuse n'etait plus. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'en remettre et ne pourrait surement jamais le faire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais triste d'ecrire cette fin ... Je pense que je peux faire une suite en expliquant en quoi c'est la faute des Luthor si vous etes interessés. ;)


End file.
